


Customer Service

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Pizza delivery workers.<br/>Two identical orders.<br/>And two shameless swinging raccoons who invite them in to give them more then just a tip before they get back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service

It was a busy day at the pizza-shop.

Both Pizzacolt and Pizzacat had been sent out on deliveries. Curiously, said deliveries were identical.

And across the city, both had an interesting delivery at the same time.

(~)

Pizzacolt knocked on the door, and a few moments later it was opened.

“Hello, I have your… Pizza…”

Oh. His customer was naked.

“Hey there!” enthused the very naked raccoon standing before him, apparently completely shameless about her own nudity. “Man, you guys are fast. But not where it counts, right?” She winked at him, padding back into the room.

The colt sweat, trying to keep his composure. “U-uh. I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm not allowed to… Oh.”

The raccoon came back with the money. And a fairly generous tip, too, from the look of it. “What, did you think I was gonna seduce you for the pizza? Pssh.” She took a moment to think. “…Shoot, would that have worked?”

“No.”

“Oh well. Hey, since you got here so fast, why don't you stay a while? I gave you a tip, so you can give me yours, huh? Huh?” She looked awfully proud of her own innuendo.

“I'm sorry, but--”

“C'mon, it'll be fun!” She stretched up, taking him by the hoof and leading him inside. “My name's Sam! Though you can call me 'Oh god, yes' in a few minutes.'

For some reason, Pizzacolt found himself following her lead as he stared at her ass. Well, it's not like he was accepting it as payment, so--

(~)

Pizzacat knocked on the door, and a few moments later it was opened. She didn't see the customer at first, but assumed he was just short.

“Hey there! I've got your pizza, and oh my god you're naked.”

The raccoon glanced down at himself, admiring his own erection. “Yes. Yes I am. And you're not, but I'm pretty sure I could help you with that. Anyway, the pizza?”

She averted her eyes. “Sir, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to let you pay for your pizza with… 'favors'.

He snorted. “Heh, of course you aren't.” He tugged on her leg.

She glanced down, and found that she was being presented with enough money to cover the pizza, and a little bonus, too. “O-oh.”

He took the box, holding it above his head and bringing it inside. “Hey, Tabitha!”

A tapir draping herself with a blanket peeked out from a side room and into sight. “Yeah?”

“Come get a slice of pizza before you go.”

Pizzacat stared after him for a moment, before following him inside. “Hey! You didn't sign!”

(~)

Pizzacolt stared as Sam draped herself seductively over a couch. The sexual allure she was trying to produce was somewhat damaged by the fact she was also tearing into a slice of pizza.

He noticed his staring. “What? I was hungry,” she offered unrepentantly.

He shook his hooves. “No! It's- I've just never seen a woman naked before. While eating! I mean, I've seen them naked, obviously--”

She grinned, playfully holding her slice in front of her crotch, pretending she had enough decency to cover herself. “Oh? Is this not your thing? Is the pizza a turn off, because I bet the grease--”

He shook his head next. “No, no, it's not-” He sighed. “I don't know if I'm hungry, or my dick is...”

She laughed, withdrawing her slice of pizza from its place artfully censoring her beautiful form. (In her mind, anyway.) She took a few more bites, before just cracking open the pizza box and putting it back in. “Hey, c'mere.” She waved him over with a paw.

He tentatively approached, and she took his hooves in her paws, gently feeling the smooth, solid surface. Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't that. “Huh...” Sam mused, looking between his hooves, his dick, and his face. “So… How do you jerk off with these?”

He sputtered. “H-How do I…?”

She nodded. “Jerk off, yeah. I mean, do you need a special toy, or- Or do you only get to have full on sex?” She looked horrified. “Oh god, do you live a life without masturbation? How can you live like that?”

“I do NOT--”

She put a paw on his lips. “Ssh. You don't need to hide it. Obviously, you must be incredibly pent up and desperate for release. I will take this responsibility and bear it well,” she intoned. Her attempt at sounding regal and serious was undermined by the way she shoved her paws down his pants to squeeze his sheath.

He tried to speak, but all that came out were distressed horse noises.

(~)

He rolled his eyes, obviously amused. “There you go.”

Pizzacat accepted the signed receipt. “Thanks. I hate it when people don't sign.”

He raised an eyebrow. “There are people who don't sign?”

She was about to reply when the tapir girl from earlier wandered into the room. “Hey, hot stuff,” she murmured, leaning over and hugging the raccoon.

He returned the hug, playfully rubbing his stiff dick into her leg. “Hey, Tab. Same time next week?”

She snorted. “Only if you don't do that thing you did with your feet again… And if you DO do that thing you did with your tongue.”

“Oh, you liked that, didn't you? You freak.” He smirked, and kissed her.

The feline pizzeria employee felt a little lost watching this play out. “Uh--”

The raccoon seemed to notice she was there again. “Oh, right. Grab a slice of pizza on the way out, will you babe? You'll need your energy for next time,” he instructed the tapir, smacking her on the ass.

She wiggled it against his palm. “You got it, stud,” she called as she left.

Pizzacat turned for the door. “Yeah, I should go too--”

She felt his paw on her own. “Whoa, hey. I'm free right now… And I've got the energy for another round,” he boasted. “You got here pretty fast. You should stick around for a little fun. It's not like I didn't pay for the pizza, so-”

She stared at him. “Are you crazy?” She didn't even KNOW him.

He idly stroked himself off with a paw. He seemed to enjoy the way it made her squirm. “Nah. I'm just interested and honest. I mean, hey, you're pretty damn cute, and I bet you'd be even cuter in just your fur. I'm totally down for a no-consequences screw because I like the look of you. Is that so crazy?”

God.

Why was she even considering this?

…Oh, yeah. Because she hadn't gotten laid in ages, and the raccoon in front of her had a really, really nice dick.

“You promise no one has to know?”

He grinned.

(~)

“Oh god.”

He had no idea racoons were so FAST. Or at least, fast at pulling people's pants off.

Now he was seated on the couch, with Sam eagerly squeezing at his sheath, watching his dick pour out several inches at a time, as if mesmerized.

“Damn. I mean, I know you're a horse and all, but… Damn. That bulge in your pants doesn't lie, huh?”

He nervously rubbed his hoof together. “They didn't have any pants in my size when I went shopping--”

She wrapped her arms around his stiffening, pulsing dick. “Shh.” She pressed her muzzle to it, gently running her tongue along the head of his cock, teasing at the flare. “Mmm… You ought to be on the delivery menu. You're delicious! I feel full of customer satisfaction and brand loyalty,” she purred as she pressed a firm kiss to his cocktip.

“What- Oh *fuck*”

As a horse, his cock-slit was more of a small hole, and she was happily lapping at it, curling her tongue and dipping it inside.

His hips started to buck, driving his cock into her muzzle as it reached full erection. He barely even noticed he was doing it.

That felt GOOD.

Her eyes widened with surprise, but she just braced herself and let the colt face-fuck her muzzle for a few seconds more. She coughed as he pulled back, having finally regained control over his loins.

“Oh god. Oh god, I'm so sorry--”

“Damn, boy!” she interrupted, grinning. “I didn't order the extra large meat lovers, but I'll take it!”

She really knew how to kill the tension. There was one part of him mortified at what he just did, but another, very distinct part of him that was groaning at her awful, awful puns.

She seemed to know, too. She climbed into his lap all the way, grinding her pussy against his dick like it was some kind of masturbation pole. (He'd definitely not seen art of that kind of thing online, even if he didn't know what they were called.

“Ready?”

(~)

“Ready?”

She bit her lip. “Kind of? I'm nervous. I've never done… This before.”

He'd guided her to the couch, but she was having second thoughts. The raccoon held her paw, looking up at her.

Some part of her mind noticed his erection hadn't flagged in the slightest. It was kind of impressive.

“This? What, sex? 'Cause if you're a virgin-”

She shook her paws. “No! God, no. I went to college like everyone else. But, uh… I've never really done a one night stand before.”

He gave an 'Ah', climbing up onto the couch next to her. “Do you trust me?”

“Well-”

“To sleep with you. Nothing more.”

She thought about it. He obviously wasn't trying to trick her into sex, or anything… He could (And clearly did) get it from other people.

It seemed like he really did think she was cute enough to sleep with, even with other obviously-willing choices in his life.

It was kind of really flattering, actually.

“I… I think so.”

“Can I help you take your clothes off?”

She looked at him. Despite the way he'd blatantly propositioned her, once she'd expressed her reluctance, he'd turned… Surprisingly reassuring. “Yeah. Yeah, help me.”

She felt his paws gently, but firmly tug her clothes off, one piece at a time. First her shirt. Then, her pants.

She bit her lip when it came to her panties. But she nodded when he looked to her for approval, and he slid those off as well.

She took a deep breath. This really was just sex. There was nothing too scary about it, even if it was being intimate with a stranger.

She lay back against the couch, spreading her legs. “Alright. Alright- Take me.”

He climbed between her legs, lining up his cock at her entrance. “That's what I like to hear.”

(~)

“This seems like a bad idea.”

“Nonsense!” she declared. “This is an awesome idea.”

He squirmed. She'd had him lie down on his back, cock held upright, quivering in the air. “I-I'm just saying, this-”

“BONZAI!”

Sam leapt from her place from the top of the couch, spreading her legs and landing on his shaft, spearing herself midair on him and getting penetrated *hard*.

Two voices called out as one.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped.

“Oh, fuck~” she moaned, squirming around him. “That hurt so good...”

She couldn't take him to the hilt. Not even close. But she still clenched tightly around him, squeezing every inch of his dick he could fit inside her. He pressed his hooves to her hips, easing her up a little. “Are… Are you okay?”

She swatted at them. “Hey, don't push me up, push me down! I'll be okay when you give me the… Extra cheese?”

She shrugged. “Okay, I'm out of pizza jokes. Just cream me, okay?”

Before he could reply, she had started to ride him bouncing up and down on his shaft and gasping as his flare hammered slowly and steadily against her womb.

He found he couldn't say anything. He didn't really have to.

(~)

Pizzacat panted. “Fuck.”

Her partner grunted, hands on either side of her chest. “That's the idea.”

He was really doing it, too- Despite the size difference involved, she was surprised at how pleasured she felt. He had a solid dick on her for a raccoon, and more importantly, he knew how to use it.

He used his girth, grinding against her inner walls. He kept readjusting, little by little, as he thrust into her with the intent to find her sweet spot, even if he had to grind his dick in a circle to find it.

When he did, she moaned. “Hey- God, I don't even know your name.”

“It's--”

“Shut up and fuck me until I'm full,” she interrupted. Her eyes were hungry.

Predatory.

“I knew I could get you in the mood,” the raccoon mumbled to himself as he picked up the pace. He let out a slow groan as his humping against her sweet spot produced tight clenching around his cock. She felt damned tight now.

She looked cute when she was getting fucked right.

(~)

“Sam-”

She perked up, panting heavily. She felt so full, it was incredible. She loved bigger guys. “Y-Yeah?”

“I think… Nnhff, I don't think I'm gonna last.”

She stuck out her tongue. “But I'm just getting started! I must be better then I thought,” she preened, idly clenching down around him and making his cock tense inside her. “I GUESS you can cum, if you promise to give me a ton of cum! You promise?”

“I- Yes! Please, yes.”

She grinned at him. “Scoot back against the side of the couch. And… Try to keep it in my pussy, okay?”

He did. Then, he just looked confused. “Keep it in your--”

She leaned forward and kissed him. The way his shaft was now tightly pressed against her inside almost hurt with how pleasurable it was, and how turned on he was.

She only broke the kiss to ride the horse into the couch. He barely lasted thirty seconds when she decided to really cut loose.

He moaned out loud as he came, spraying hot, sticky ropes of seed against her insides. His hips bucked, slamming at the entrance to her womb, but he managed to keep his penetration in her pussy, as instructed.

Barely.

(~)

She moaned out loud as she came, shivering bodily and clenching down tightly around the stiff cock filling her up. The sudden redoubling of tightness set off her partner, who mirrored her moan, filling her with a few wet, hot streaks of seed inside her. With how tight she was clenched, his cum ended up sticking to several sides at once.

She never knew her fellow employee had blown his load at the exact same time she'd reached her own peak.

The raccoon panted, slowly pulling out. “Damn… Cute and tight. I'm gonna have to write down the number to that pizza place,” he murmured. He climbed up onto her chest, pressing his nose into her neck.

She blushed. She was… Satisfied, to put it bluntly. But… “I should get back to work,” she admitted reluctantly, nuzzling into his cheek.

“So soon?” he asked, sounding disappointed. “For a face like yours- And a pussy like yours, too- I could easily find it in me for a round three.”

She blushed. “Flatterer. No, no. I really gotta go. Just…”

“Yeah?”

“…Next time, can you show me that thing you did with your tongue?”

It took him a moment to remember. “Next tim- Oh. Dirty girl, aren't you?” He kissed her chin. “Yeah. I think we can try that.”

(~)

Two pizza-friends lay with their partner in the afterglow for a few minutes more.

( * * * )

They stared at each other as they met up in front of the front door to the pizzeria.

Both Pizzacolt and Pizzacat blurted out what they were thinking at the same time.

“You'll never believe what this raccoon-”

They stopped, and stared again. Until a new customer walked up behind them.

It was, somehow, yet another raccoon. He was dressed in a light blue jacket, and seemed a little confused to find the employees standing in front of the pizza shop instead of inside it. “Uh… Hi. You seem busy, so do you deliver?”

They blushed. “We deliver,” they answered together, looking away from each other.

Just another day at work.


End file.
